Girls Night Out
by mtd4417
Summary: COMPLETE! the girls go out and stay longer than intended. some unexpected events occur. will the boys ever be able to forive them? rating changed. please RR!
1. Hitting The Road

A/N: hey. this is my first BMW fan fic. i hope you like it. please RR~!!

disclaimer: i do not own boy meets world. and i, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters either.

*********************************************************************************

A/N: before i start this fic, let me catch you all up. they are out of college. cory and topanga are still married. shawn and angela got married three months ago. rachel and jack got back together. eric has a girlfriend named brittany. (yes i had to include myself, if anyone wants to be in this i can add you) now that you are caught up i will get on with the fic.

~*CHAPTER ONE*~

"I don't know Topanga. I mean, Shawn and I just got married. I'm not sure if-" Angela was interrupted by Topanga. The two were on the phone together.

"Angela, I know that you two are newlyweds, and I know how it feels the first time you leave each other for a while, but trust me, it'll do you good," Topanga said on the other line. Angela sighed.

"How long is it?" Angela asked.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up at about nine? We will be going just anywhere we feel like going. We should be gone for about three or four days. Five tops," Topanga replied. Angela sighed again.

"Ok, Topanga. You win. I'll see you at nine," Angela finally agreed.

"Ok. See ya," Topanga said hanging up. Angela hung up her phone, too.

"Well, it looks like I'm going on a road trip," she muttered to herself. Shawn suddenly walked in the door. He, Cory, Eric, and Jack had been out together.

"Hey Shawn," Angela greeted him.

"Hey," he replied.

"Topanga called," Angela started.

"That don't surprise me," Shawn said.

"Well, she wanted me to go with her, Rachel, and Brittany on a road trip for about three to five days. She eventually convinced me. She will be picking me up tomorrow morning at nine," Angela finished.

"So, where are you going?" Shawn asked.

"She didn't say. Well, she said we were going to go where ever we felt like going. I couldn't win. It looks like I'm going," Angela replied.

"Ok. So you'll be back in about five days tops?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, Shawn," Angela replied.

"Ok. Better start packing, then," Shawn said. Angela smiled and walked into their bedroom. She pulled out her suitcase and started packing. Later that night, Angela was laying in bed thinking about the next day. She was excited, but she also felt sort of awkward. Like she knew something bad was going to happen on this trip. She shrugged it off and eventually went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning it was already 8:30. Angela quickly got out of bed, showered, and dressed just in time to hear Topanga honk the horn of her car outside.

"Bye. See you in about five days," Angela said to Shawn.

"Bye," Shawn said. The two kissed and she was out the door.

"Hey girls," Angela said when she got into the car after putting her suitcase in the trunk with the rest.

"Hey Angela," Topanga said.

"So, everyone here now?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I think that's everyone. Me, you, Topanga, and Angela. Yep. Let's hit the road!" Rachel exclaimed. Topanga drove down the road.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Topanga asked.

"I don't know. Do you wanna stay in New York, or do you wanna leave the state?" Angela asked.

"Doesn't bother me either way," Topanga replied.

"All right. Then how about we go to a club. It's kind of far away, but it gets us away from home, and we get to have fun," Brittany suggested.

"Ok," Rachel agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Angela added.

"Where is it?" Topanga asked. Brittany told Topanga how to get there and they were off again.

"We're going to have a lot of fun on this trip, girls. I can feel it," Rachel said.

"Me too," Angela agreed.

"Hey, Topanga, do you mind turning on the radio while we drive?" Brittany asked.

"Sure. Angela, I have to drive. Would you go through the stations and find something good?" Topanga asked her friend.

"Sure," Angela replied. She began to turn the dial for the radio stations. Eventually she found one that they all agreed on. The four friends spent hours listening to the radio, singing along to the music. 

"What time is it?" Rachel asked. It was starting to get dark.

"About eight. I think we're here," Topanga replied. She pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. The four girls got out.

"Is this it, Britt?" Topanga asked.

"Yep," Brittany replied.

"Ok. Then let's go," Topanga said. The four girls walked into the club. Angela got the feeling that something bad was going to happen again. She just hoped that what she felt was wrong.

*********************************************************************************

A/N: there's chapter one. what do you think? let me know. also, if you want to be in it, you can be someone they meet or something. anyway, i hope you liked it. please read and review and tell me what you think~!!


	2. Eric Can Spell?

A/N: hey. here's the next chappie. hope you like. btw: this chappie is gonna be abt the boys. it will change every chappie. like last one was abt mainly the girls. this one's abt the boys. next one will be abt the girls. you get it. please RR~!! 

Lilmisswriter11: thanx. keep reading to find out if your idea is right. thanx for your suggestion. i will try to put more detail in. here's the next chapter. hope you like. please RR~!!

JackMeetsEric: thanx. yes things will get better later on. i never really thought about having them check into a hotel. i will take car of that in this chappie. thanx for pointing that out. here's the next chappie. hope you like~!!

SunRise19: glad u like it. i don't know why i called it that. it's really all i could think of at the time. of course you can be in this. email me with a description of yourself (angel9220042004@yahoo.com) and i'll put you in the next chappie. also include if you want them to like you, which you probably do, what your attitude is, pretty much everything you want to tell. glad u like it. please keep reading~!!

disclaimer: i do not own boy meets world or any characters, well except brittany, but i am her so yea.....

************************************************************************

"No, I think Christina is hotter, man," Eric said. they were talking about which celebrity was hotter. Typical boys, huh?

"Think what you want Eric. Just remember, Britney has the same name as your girlfriend," Jack reminded him.

"What does that have anything to do with this? Besides, the names are spelled different ways," Eric argued back.

"How do you know that?" Shawn asked.

"What? You think I don't know how to spell my own girlfriend's name?" Eric asked.

"No comment," Shawn replied. Jack and Cory started laughing.

"Yeah, well I'll show you. I'll show you all. I'll show you that Eric Mathews can spell anything he's told to," Eric exclaimed.

"Ok Eric. Don't go all crazy like on us," Cory said.

"Me? Go crazy? Never," Eric said with a weird smile.

"Oh yeah. Never you, Eric. What ever came over me in thinking that you would ever go crazy?" Cory replied sarcastically.

"Ok. Shut up Cory," Eric said. "You know what? I'm out of here." Eric walked toward the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Shawn asked.

"I'm gonna go study a dictionary," Eric replied putting his hand on the door knob.

"Why?" Cory asked his brother curiously.

"To prove to you all that I can spell better than any of you in this room," Eric replied.

"Oh, come on! You're actually gonna take it that seriously?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, come on. If you wanna prove us wrong then come on and we'll give you a test," Jack agreed. 

"Well, all right. But only one word. I still gotta study for the big test that you are gonna give me tomorrow," Eric decided walking back to them and sitting on the couch.

"Ok. Spell the word celebrity," Shawn said.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Wrong!" Shawn exclaimed.

"No, genius, I mean why do I have to spell that word?" Eric asked.

"Well, because it's the first word that came to my mind since we were talking about them before," Shawn replied.

"Ok. What was the word again?" Eric asked.

"Celebrity," Shawn repeated.

"Celebrity......... celebrity," Eric kept whispering over and over. Finally he gave up. "This isn't over yet!" he said before walking out the door.

"Three.......... two............. one," Cory counted. Eric came back inside. 

"Forget something?" Shawn asked smiling.

"Yeah. I live here. You guys leave. I gotta study," Eric said.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd hear you say you have to study," Cory said in amazement.

"Very funny, little bro. Out," Eric said. The other three boys left. Eric sighed, sat down and began studying the dictionary for tomorrow's test.

************************************************************************

A/N: ok i know that chapter was a little weird. it will get better. please read and review! i hope you like this. NO FLAMES~!!


	3. Making Acquaintances

A/N: hey. sorry i haven't updated for a while. here's the next chappie. hope you like. please RR!!

The Flamer: i'm sorry you think my writing is bad, but did you ever think that maybe my writing isn't bad it's just written in a way that you don't like? besides, no one forced you to read it. by the way, telling me my writing is bad isn't really considered a flame.

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. hope you like!!

Lilmisswriter11: thanx. i dont listen to flames anyway. glad u like it. hope you like this chappie!!

KileyQ: thanx. here's the next chappie. hope you like!!

SunRise19: yea typical eric. i didn't get your email so i'll just put you in here the best way i can, ok? hope you like!!

disclaimer: i do not own boy meets world or any characters. well, i am Brittany and i am adding a girl named Tessa that wants to be in it. so you cant use those two without permission but i still dont own any!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Topanga, Rachel, Brittany, and Angela walked into the club. Inside was very loud and the lights were dim. It was very crowded. Actually, it was just like a regular club.

"You guys go find an empty table. I'll get the drinks," Topanga called over the music and the noise from the crowd. The others nodded in response and went to look for a table. Topanga walked over to the bar and waited for the guy lady to come take her order. Soon, another girl came over and stood right next to Topanga.

"Hi. My name's Tessa," said the girl. Topanga looked at her and realized it was her that the girl was talking to.

"Oh. Hi. My name is Topanga. Nice to meet you," Topanga replied.

"So, is this your first time here?" Tessa asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" Topanga returned the question.

"No. I come here every weekend," Tessa replied.

"Sounds fun," Topanga said.

"It is. Trust me," Tessa replied.

"Hey, Tessa. I'm here with my friends. They're finding us a table. After I get our drinks I'm going to go find them. Would you like to hang out with us?" Topanga asked.

"Sure. I'd love to meet your friends and hang with you guys," Tessa replied.

"Great. Now if this lady would just pay attention to me I'd-" Topanga was interrupted by Tessa.

"Is drinks all you're waiting for? Why didn't ya say so? I know how to take care of this," Tessa said. "Hey Emma!" Tessa yelled slapping the bar with one hand. The lady behind the bar looked over at them.

"Oh. Hey Tessa. What can I get you tonight?" Emma asked, just noticing they were there. Tessa and Topanga gave Emma their orders and Emma went to get them.

"Well now, I haven't seen you around here," Emma said when she came back with the drinks. She was talking to Topanga now.

"Yes well, this is my first time here," Topanga said.

"I see. Well, enjoy yourselves," Emma said as she went to take another order. Tessa and Topanga took their drinks and went to find the other three. They walked around looking for them. Eventually, they found them way in the back. Topanga set hers and the girls' drinks down before she and Tessa sat down at the table.

"So, why did you guys pick a table so far back?" Topanga asked.

"First open one we found," Brittany replied.

"I see. Oh, guys, this is Tessa," Topanga said suddenly remembering that she hadn't introduced them yet.

"Hi," Tessa said.

"Tessa, this is Angela, Rachel, and Brittany," Topanga explained, pointing to each of her friends as she said their name.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said.

"Likewise," Tessa replied.

"So, Tessa, you live around here?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. Actually I do," Tessa replied.

"Cool. So would you like to hang out with us while we stay here?" Angela continued.

"Sure. I'd like that," Tessa replied. She was happy that these girls were acting so nice to her.

"Ok. So let's dance. I love this song!" Brittany exclaimed when she heard what was playing. Her favorite song was, currently, "Moving On" by Good Charlotte. The girls jumped out onto the dance floor. Brittany was all about music. The girls danced for hours. At about one a.m. the girls decided to go home.

"So, we'll call you tomorrow to see what you wanna do," Topanga said.

"Ok. See you guys tomorrow," Tessa agreed. Topanga, Angela, Rachel, and Brittany got into Topanga's car and drove away to try and find a hotel that might still be open. Tessa also got into her car and drove back to her house, excited about what they would be doing tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so how was it? hope you liked it. i'll post as soon as i can. please RR!!


	4. Baseball Games And A Library Incident

A/N: hey everyone. sorry for not updating this for so long. it was time for the chappie on the boys and i had some writer's block. i know that's kinda pathetic but this is my first Boy Meets World fic so just be patient with me. anyway, here is the next chappie. hope everyone likes it!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx! i'm glad u liked it. and i know u r right. i don't care what flamers say but it does kinda make me mad when people review my stories just to tell me how bad they are. u know? anyway glad u like. keep reading!!

Sadiebuffet: thanx. i'm glad u like it. here u go. hope u like!!

....A PERSON!!!!!: well i am sorry u think it's not good but i have been checking around in the reviews of some of the other stories and it seems like all u do is try and put people down by telling them how bad their story is when it really isn't bad at all. u also say in your reviews to take the story off because "it's not good" but if everyone listened to u then there would be no stories left on the site because u seem to hate everything u read so there would not be anymore stories for you to flame and i dont think u could live without flaming people! as for the part where u say i should listen to the flamers who say i'm bad instead of my faithful reviewers who say i'm good, well i think ur just trippin' there. why would i listen to the flamers who are trying to put me down? and i know that my faithful reviewers would never lie to me. if they didnt like it then they would say so. got it? and just because they like my stories does NOT mean they suck like u say they do! also if i took every story that i wrote that people have flamed off this site, then there would be no stories of mine left on here! as for the last part u put in your review, no i will NOT take my story of the site. just because u don't like it does not mean i have to delete it because it seems like u dont like anything u read! and lastly, i would like to see YOU write a better story than me. at least then i would have something to flame about. and i had better not get some nasty email from u about this! so why dont you just back off and stop trying to put good writers down!

Jazima Coldwolf: thanx. i'm glad u like it. i will try to make it more funny. trust me.......

Chantel: ok. here u go!!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World or any characters. i do however own myself kinda. and also there is another person in here. i do not own her because she is real!!

And now for the next chappie!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jack and Shawn sat in Shawn and Angela's living room watching TV, Cory was roaming around in the kitchen looking for something to eat. He finally grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and a bag of Doritos and went into the living room to join his friends.

"Oh come on! That was so not a strike!" Shawn was yelling as Jack threw popcorn at the TV.

"They need a new umpire!" Jack exclaimed.

"Heck yeah!" Shawn agreed. Cory sat down on the couch and opened his soda.

"What are you watching?" Cory asked. Shawn gave him a weird questioning look as Jack buried his face in his hands.

"The ballet," Shawn replied sarcastically.

"Sorry. So who's playing?" Cory asked.

"The Reds and the Expos," Jack replied looking up. (A/N: go Reds!!!!! lol)

"What's the score?" Cory asked.

"Oh my God, do you ever shut up?" Shawn asked exasperated.

"No," Cory teased.

"Zero to zero," Jack answered seriously.

"What inning?" Cory asked.

"Look at the screen nimrod!" Shawn exclaimed getting annoyed.

"Bottom of the first. Nice," Cory noticed.

"Finally we get a decent batter!" Shawn exclaimed as Sean Casey stepped up to bat. "With nice hair even," he added. Shawn paused a moment and added: "Like me."

"Come on Casey," Shawn muttered. Jack gave his brother an annoyed look. Sean Casey hit the ball and scored a double. Now Casey was on second base and Ryan Freel was on third.

"All right, Griffey's up," Cory said. Cory had always liked Ken Griffey Jr. especially. He never knew why though.

"Why do you like him so much?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Cory replied before looking back at the screen. Griffey hit the ball and watched it fly into the stands. "Home run!" Cory cheered. The three watched as Freel, Casey, and eventually Griffey scored. "Three to nothing!"

"So they finally get some points and now they put Jacob Cruz up?" Jack sighed. (A/N: the next couple lines kind of may be offensive to any Cruz fans out there, so if u are offended by this then i am sorry but this is an inside joke between me and my family. once again, if u r a Jacob Cruz fan i am sorry if u get offended by this)

Cruz walked up to bat. After a moment, it was full count. (three balls and two strikes)

"Swing the darn bat you worthless piece o' crap!? Shawn screamed at the TV. Cruz got out...... surprise, surprise.

"Oh my gosh he is worthless!" Cory exclaimed. The three boys watched the game for about three hours. The Reds ended up winning nine to four. (A/N: once again--- go Reds!!! lol) Jack turned the TV off.

"So, what now?" he asked looking at his brother and friend.

"I don't know," Shawn replied.

"How about we go see how Eric's coming with the studying of the dictionary," Cory suggested.

"Ok," the two agreed. The three left Shawn and Angela's house to go find Eric. They found him, surprisingly, in the, dare I say it, library! They walked over to Eric and sat down at teh table next to him.

"Hey Eric," Cory said as he sat down next to his brother. Eric looked up.

"Test me," he demanded.

"Ok. Can you spell celebrity yet?" Shawn asked. Eric closed the dictionary he was reading.

"C-E-L......... ebrity. You know what? I have no time for this. I have to study," Eric said getting up. He took the dictionary and walked out of the library, soon followed by the librarian yelling for him to bring the book back.

"Sorry. Can I check it out though?" Eric asked. Eventually, he talked her into letting him check it out. Eric took the dictionary and left the library to study some more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i hope that wasn't too long. anyway, the next chappie will have a new character. my little sis Jennifer wants to be in it. i'm going to let her be in it. it may be hard to do but.... i will find a way. i hope no one minds that my lil sis will be in it. hope u like. please RR!!


	5. A Big Surprise

A/N---PLEASE READ THIS: ok people-- yesterday when i updated this story i replied to someone that flamed it. i guess i went a little overboard with it. ok i went totally crazy and ballistic! i am really sorry to everyone. i mean it too. i had some people review telling me how much i over reacted so i looked back at it and i realized they were right. i do understand that it's their opinion whether they like it or not and i should not have reacted the way i did. i guess i did it because i'm already under a lot of stress as it is. my older sis is missing, my boyfriend broke up with me, and it is six years ago today that my cousin that i was really close to died of leukemia. i know these may all sound like really bad excuses but i think u all understand that i would be under a lot of stress at the moment. with that being said i would also like to add that since u are all understanding enough to realize that, i should be understanding enough to realize how crazy i went yesterday. even though i am under stress right now does not mean that i can take it out on my reviewers. i am truly sorry about that and i hope u can all forgive me and continue reading my story. i mean it. i will not react that way to any more flamers. i hope u all understand. that being said-- i hope u like this chappie. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. yeah my lil sis has always wanted to be in one of my fics so i am just letting her in it. glad u like it. keep reading!!

Yellowcat909: i'm glad u like it. please keep reading!!

SammyKay: i do understand that not everyone is going to tell me how great my story is all the time. i do not think that everyone should like it just because i wrote it if that is what you think i meant. actually i wasnt thinking that at all. i'm sorry that u dont like it very much. i wont go all crazy on u like i did to that other person the other day. i actually do feel quite bad about that. and u r right about the second chapter. it did not turn out how i had expected it to. once again-- i am sorry about it and if u want the full apology then read the authors note above. i will try to make it funnier and make more things happen but the boring chapters do have something to do with the rest of the story. anyway, i understand what u r saying. i hope u understand!!

Lilmisswriter11: dont worry-- it will get better. yes i guess he did flame a lot of people like i stated the last time i updated. i know that i over reacted. flames r very upsetting i know. anyway-- i'm glad u like this. please keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World or any characters. however, i put in myself, my sis, and another girl. although none of them r owned by me!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela was awakened the next morning by Brittany throwing clothes and other items everywhere around the hotel room they were sharing. Angela sat up and glared at the back of Brittany's head.

"What the heck are you doing?" Angela asked. Brittany turned around.

"Oh, you're up," she said.

"Of course I'm up. How could I sleep any longer when there were clothes flying everywhere?" Angela replied.

"Oh. Sorry," Brittany apologized for waking her friend.

"What are you doing anyway?" Angela repeated.

"Looking for my purse," Brittany replied.

"You mean your denim purse with all the silver chains hanging from it?" Angela asked.

"Yes that one. I had it when we came here. It's gone," Brittany said. "I need that. It has my makeup and my cell phone and my-" Brittany was interrupted by Angela.

"Maybe you dropped it down in the lobby. Why don't you go check with the clerk to see if it was turned in?" Angela suggested.

"Good idea," Brittany said. She walked to the door and opened it to find a girl about her age with red hair standing there holding her purse.

"May I help you?" Brittany asked confused.

"Good morning. My name is Jennifer. I have the room right next to yours. I found this this morning outside in the hallway between our rooms. Is it yours?" the girl asked. Brittany looked down at the purse she was holding.

"Yes, it is. Thank you so much," Brittany answered taking her purse from Jennifer. "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," Jennifer entered the room.

"Jennifer, this is my friend Angela," Brittany said.

"Nice to meet you," Jennifer said politely.

"Like wise," Angela replied before turning to Brittany. "Where are Topanga and Rachel?"

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged.

"Excuse me, who?" Jennifer asked.

"Our other friends we're here with," Angela quickly answered.

"Have you called Tessa?" Brittany asked.

"You've lost me again," Jennifer said.

"A girl we know that we're going to hang out with," Angela replied. "And no I haven't."

"Ok. I will go do that. You two talk or something," Brittany said as she went to go call Tessa to make plans for the day.

"So Jennifer, what's up?" Angela asked not really knowing what to say.

"Not much. I hope you guys don't mind me intruding like this," Jennifer said.

"Intruding? No you are not intruding. In fact, why don't you hang out with us? We are gonna be here for a while anyway," Angela offered.

"Are you sure you won't mind?" Jennifer asked uncertainly.

"Yeah of course," Angela replied. Brittany came back into the room.

"Jennifer is going to hang out with us too," Angela said. "What's wrong?" Angela noticed the look on her friend's face.

"I got a hold of Tessa. We're meeting her at noon. But after I got off the phone with her, I got a call from Topanga," Brittany started.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Jack broke up with Rachel," she replied.

"What? Why?" Angela stuttered.

"He found a love note to Rachel from some guy that he has never heard of. Rachel was cheating on him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i know--- another boring chappie. but now that this is going on between Jack and Rachel it will start getting better i promise. also-- the Jennifer girl is my lil sis. she wanted to be in it too. i hope u liked this chappie and forgive me for my outburst earlier. i hope u understand the kind of stress i am under right now. please RR!!


	6. Discussions Among Friends

A/N: hey everyone. here's the next chappie. hope ya like it. please RR!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx for understanding about the tough things i'm going through. hope it works out for u too. glad u liked it. keep reading!!

Lilmisswriter11: that was one of the many unexpected events. so you still might be right because there are more to come. hope ya like this one!!

Yellowcat909: thanx. glad u like it. here you go!!

Sunrise19: thanx. i'm glad u think that. thanx for your concern about my sis. we found out that she is located somewhere in Arizona. we just don't know where. well anyway-- here u go and i hope ya like it!!

Heather: thanx. glad u like it. dont worry about the flamers. i'm gonna keep writing this story. yeah i emailed u and we got it all sorted out. like i said-- u will be in it next chapter. keep reading!!

Zero-0: thanx for sticking up for me towards A PERSON. i appreciate it. but he has left me alone since he reviewed so thats good. glad u like the story so far. dont worry there will be more funny moments coming up. yeah that was a good episode. i dont have a fave though. i got your email and i will email u back as soon as i can and i said u would be a boy right? ok then i will put u in the eighth chapter since it will be the next chapter (after this one) that is about the boys. is that ok? well i'm glad u like the story. keep reading!!

Jnf4ever: thanx. glad u like it. i will email you and put you in the seventh chapter since you are a girl. ok? glad u like it. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World----- you should know the rest by now!!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cory and Shawn were sitting in Cory and Topanga's living room in silence. The television was off. They were not talking. Everything was quiet. Why? They have no idea what to do. They just found out about Rachel and Jack. What could they do? Nothing. Cory sighed and looked over at Shawn.

"Shawn?" he asked.

"What?" Shawn replied looking at his friend.

"We have to do something and you know it," Cory said.

"I know. But what can we do? I mean, it's obvious Rachel cheated on him, isn't it? We can't change that," Shawn told his dark haired friend.

"While it is true that we cannot change the fact she cheated on him, we can make Jack happy again," Cory pointed out.

"And how do you expect we do that?" Shawn asked.

"We can take him out and he can meet someone new," Cory told him.

"Cory, I don't know if we should get involved in my brother's love life," Shawn said looking away from his friend.

"And why not? My brother got involved in my love life. Heck he followed me on my honeymoon for crying out loud! Topanga and me ended up in jail because of him!" Cory exclaimed.

"Exactly," Shawn said turning back to his friend. "That is why we should stay out of it."

"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. That is exactly what your problem is," Cory sighed.

"My problem?" Shawn asked confused.

"Yes. Your problem is that you are busy living in the past and thinking that because something like that happened to me and Topanga, it will happen to Jack," Cory told him.

"No, you're wrong Cory," Shawn argued.

"Am I?" Cory asked. Shawn looked away.

----------

Jack sat alone at a table in the library writing in a notebook. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Eric. Jack did not look up as his friend sat down next to him.

"Jack," Eric said.

"Eric," Jack greeted him without looking up.

"I have to talk to you about something," Eric said.

"Eric, I'm really not in the mood to test your spelling skills," Jack sighed looking at his friend.

"Yeah neither am I," Eric agreed. "I want to talk to you about girls and relationships."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well because, buddy, you obviously are not doing to good on the topics," Eric replied. "Well, as I was saying, girls, they are really nice to have around. You know, when they are not mad at you they are like nice friendly little puppies. But when you get into fights and arguments with them, they turn from being the little puppies we all love into a mama lion getting ready to pounce because something messed with her cubs. In the end, if you don't mess with them, you are fine. But if you mess with them and get them ticked--- you just screwed up the relationship," Eric explained.

"One problem genius, Rachel's the one that cheated on me," Jack said.

"Oh. Ok. Well then I guess, you are out of luck from me," Eric told him as he got up and left the library. Jack rolled his eyes and went back to writing in his notebook.

----------

Cory sat alone in the living room of his house. Shawn had previously left. The doorbell rang, but before Cory could get up the door opened and in walked Eric. (he seems to be everywhere, huh?)

"Hello little bro," Eric greeted him as he plopped down on the couch next to his brother.

"Hey Eric," Cory said.

"I just talked to Jack. He's pretty upset over this whole Rachel cheating on him thing," Eric told him.

"No kidding. Wouldn't you be too?" Cory asked his older brother.

"Yes. But what I am getting at is we need to cheer him up," Eric explained.

"That's exactly what I was talking about with Shawn but he says he doesn't think we should get involved," Cory said.

"Well, I think I can change that," Eric said.

"How?" Cory asked quickly.

"You, dear brother, shall find out soon enough." And with that, Eric jumped off the couch and out of Cory's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hope u all liked that one. what does Eric have planned? who knows. also, i know i said anyone could be in this, but i am getting way too many people. so besides the people i already promised, no one else can be in it. i am really sorry everyone but i am getting way too many people and i am not sure how i will fit anymore in. the ones i promised earlier in the story or in the beginning of this chappie will be in it but no one else. sorry!!


	7. Heading Home

A/N: hey everyone. here's chappie seven! expect a new character in this chappie!!

Jnf4ever: glad u like it. i sent you an email today about putting you in the fic. email me back as soon as you can. keep reading!!

Monteen Stover: thanx. don't worry-- u didn't sound racist. yeah i miss it too. glad u understand about my problems. i will try to add more description. but i'm glad u like it and i hope you keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World and you should all know the rest by now!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my God, are you serious? Rachel actually cheated on him?" Angela asked after her friend broke the news.

"Yes. That's what Topanga said," Brittany replied.

"We should go over and talk to her," Angela suggested.

"I know, but I'm gonna call Tessa. You and Jennifer go on over," Brittany said.

"Ok. See you in a few minutes then, "Angela told her blonde friend. Angela and Jennifer walked out the door and over to the room Topanga and Rachel were sharing. The two knocked.

"Come in!" Topanga's voice sounded through the door. Angela and Jennifer opened the door and walked into the room to find another girl sitting with their Topanga and Rachel. The girl had brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was thin and was dressed in jeans and a black tank top.

"Not to be rude, but who is this?" Angela asked her friends about the new girl.

"Her name is Heather. She was in the room next to ours," Topanga told her friend. "Who's that?" she asked noticing Jennifer.

"This is Jennifer. She was in the room next to mine and Brittany's. She found Brittany's purse and returned it," Angela replied.

"I see," Topanga muttered.

"I came over to ask them to keep it down because they woke me up at, like, four-thirty in the morning. I came over to their room and they seemed nice and they had a problem so I stayed," Heather told the two girls. Suddenly Brittany walked in with Tessa.

"Hey girls. Who are you?" she asked Heather.

"My name is Heather," she told the blonde girl.

"I'm Brittany," Brittany said. "And this is Tessa."

"Hello," Tessa smiled.

"I'm Jennifer and I have no clue who some of you are," the red-head suddenly said.

"Sorry. You already know me and Brittany. This is Tessa, Topanga, Rachel, and that's Heather," Angela explained pointing to each girl as she said their name. "Girls, this is Jennifer."

"Ok. Now that we're all acquainted, can we please focus on the problem here?" Topanga asked slightly annoyed.

"Right," Angela said turning to a crying Rachel. "What were you thinking? Jack's a great guy! How could you cheat on him like that?"

"Angela-" Rachel tried.

"I mean, I'd never do that to Shawn. Topanga would never do it to Cory. Brittany wouldn't do it to Eric. And I didn't think you would do something like that to Jack! You! You of all people!"

"Angela I-"

"How could you cause the guy that loves you that much pain so easily? Why are you now answering me when I'm talking to you?"

"Are you finished?" Rachel yelled at her friend.

"Almost," Angela said before walking over and slapping Rachel across the face. "Ok now I'm finished."

"Good. Angela, I didn't cheat on him," Rachel said. Everyone gasped and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean you didn't cheat on him?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious that Jack found a letter from another guy," Brittany agreed.

"The letter was from my ex- boyfriend. He wrote it to me before we broke up. I thought I had lost it. I never thought Jack would find it," Rachel explained.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that your current boyfriend found a letter from your ex- boyfriend who you broke up with? And that you really didn't cheat on him? That it was all a big misunderstanding?" Angela asked suddenly feeling bad.

"Yes, Angela. That is what I am trying to tell you," Rachel replied.

"Oh," Angela said looking down. "Rachel I am so sorry for acting like that. I-"

"No Angela, it's ok. It was pretty believable. I would have acted the same if I had thought you were cheating on Shawn. That goes for everyone else here to," Angela interrupted her friend, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"So then, Jack still thinks you cheated on him. What are we gonna do now?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not sure," Rachel replied.

"I have an idea," Tessa suddenly said. Everyone looked at her.

"What is it?" Topanga asked.

"Well, I don't know Jack, but this advice could work on anyone. I think you should go back home and confront him and tell him like you told us," Tessa suggested.

"That's good. I like it," Brittany said.

"Yeah. Do you think it would work, Rach?" asked Topanga.

"I'm not sure. I mean, he's probably pretty upset about this whole thing. I don't know if it would work," Rachel replied. "But it's worth a shot. Let's give it a try."

"Ok. Tessa, Jennifer, Heather, how about you three come back with us. We might need some help," Angela asked the other three.

"Sure," Heather agreed.

"Yeah I'll go," Tessa also agreed.

"Ok," Jennifer said.

"Good. Everyone, go pack up and meet down in the lobby at 12:30. It's 11:00 now," Topanga told them. Everyone agreed and went to pack.

----------12:30 Lobby---------

"Ok, everyone here?" Topanga asked. After making sure everyone was there Topanga said: "Then let's go!"

"Topanga, we have to check out first," Angela said.

"Oh yeah. Right. Let's check out and then go," Topanga corrected herself. After all the girls had checked out, they went out to the parking lot where Topanga, Angela, Brittany, and Rachel all put their luggage in the trunk of Topanga's car. Heather, Tessa, and Jennifer each put their luggage in each of their own cars.

"Ok, I'm going to be driving my car home. These three will be coming with me. Jennifer, Tessa, and Heather, you three follow me in your cars, ok?" Topanga asked when they had all gathered back around.

"Ok," Heather, Tessa, and Jennifer agreed together.

"Good then let's go," Topanga said. They all got into their cars and the took off to go and try to make things right between Jack and Rachel. Little did they know that more unexpected events were about to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: there you go. i hope u liked that chappie. the next chappie will have another new character. there will be one more after that and then no more. those two are gonna be in it because i already promised them. anyway-- i hope u liked that chappie. please RR!!


	8. The Plan That Backfired

A/N: hey everyone. i know i said there would be a new character this chapter, but instead, im just having the last two new characters in the next chapter. so here is chapter eight. please RR!!

Zero-0: thanx. here u go. keep reading!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: thanx. it's ok. i miss when stories r updated sometimes too. keep reading!!

Sunrise19: u will find out soon! that's ok. and i appreciate it! keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was sitting alone in the living room of his and Angela's house thinking about his conversation with Cory. Was he right? Was Shawn just scared that he would mess Jack's life up by trying to help him? No. He wasn't right. Cory was never right. He can't be right about this. Suddenly the door opened. Shawn didn't look up because he knew it was probably Eric.

"What do you want Eric?" he asked without looking at him. Eric sat down beside him on the couch.

"So, that's how you greet your best friend's brother?" Eric asked.

"You never complained before," Shawn replied.

"Yeah well, anyway, why don't you wanna help Jack get over Rachel?" Eric blurted out.

"Cory told you about our talk didn't he?" Shawn asked.

"Answer my question and then I will answer yours," Eric told him. Shawn sighed.

"Look Eric, I know what you are trying to do. And in your own twisted way, I know you think you are helping. But in all reality, you would be helping a lot more if you stayed out of this. This is between me and Jack. Not you," Shawn explained.

"Uh huh. So are you saying you don't want me interfering?" Eric asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Shawn replied.

"I see. Well if you change your mind you know where to find me. I'll be leaving," Eric said walking to the door. "Don't worry, I'll let myself out!"

"Ok," Shawn called.

"Shawn, ok I'll be serious. What is really wrong? Why are you trying to stay out of his life? He's your brother, for crying out loud!" Eric exclaimed coming back over to Shawn.

"Half brother, Eric. Get it right," Shawn corrected him.

"I don't care if he's your half brother. You always refer to each other as brother. Not half brother. What's going on?" Eric asked.

"I just don't think I should get involved in his life with Rachel," Shawn told him.

"Shawn, you are my brother's best friend. I have known you against my will for the past twenty two years. I think I would know there is more to the story than what you just said," Eric pressured him.

"Ok. You want the whole thing? He didn't come into my life until my senior year of high school as you know. Of course I'm not gonna be close to him. Yeah I like him and all, but I don't want to get involved in someone's life if I hardly even know the person," Shawn explained.

"Shawn, you're his brother-" Eric started.

"Yeah and you're Cory's. I know what happened when you got involved in his life with Topanga. They ended up in jail-" Shawn was interrupted.

"But I tried to help them," Eric said.

"You got them arrested!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I know what this is about. This isn't about not knowing Jack. You know him. You know him well enough to know what to say when he gets his heart broken at least. Yeah you don't know him as well as I know Cory, but you know him. And that's your problem," Eric told him.

"Why does everyone think I have a problem?" Shawn asked exasperated.

"Because you do. And here it is. You don't want to help him because you are not very close to him. You don't want to be around me because I am close to my brother. And you didn't tell Cory because he wouldn't understand. You need to learn to trust your friends, Shawn. It's not hard to figure out that you want to be closer to Jack than what you are and you are mad at me and Cory because you are jealous that us two are close and you two aren't," Eric blurted out before he could stop himself. "Shawn, I didn't mean-"

"Oh no, you meant it. Well no, I am not mad at Cory. And you're wrong. I'm not jealous of you two. I never will be. I need some air," Shawn said as he got up and left the house. Eric got up a few minutes later when he realized Shawn wasn't coming back in until he left. Eric left wondering how he was going to fix this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: whoa-- Eric messed up there. how was that chappie? i hope u liked it. please RR!!


	9. Girl Talk And A New Crush

A/N: hey everyone. here is the next chappie. hope ya like it. please RR!!

Yellowcat909: u will find out in this chappie. keep reading!!

SoBlonde: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading!!

Foreverdreaming: i'm glad u like it. yeah i know what u mean about the new characters but in this chapter the last of the new characters will be introduced. then it will be less confusing. hope u keep reading!!

Spinelli Woods Esquire: yeah i wasn't expecting it either. i dont know where it came from. i wasnt planning on that at all. anyway-- i hope u like this chappie!!

Lea: thanx. here u go!!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World or any characters!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Topanga drove down the street with the other girls following her. The four girls in Topanga's car were getting bored because of the silence. Rachel sighed. Brittany gave her an annoyed look.

"What? I just sighed!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, in an annoying way," Brittany argued back.

"Whatever," Rachel said looking away.

"Hey, if we are gonna talk we are not gonna fight," Topanga told them.

"Topanga, you just sounded like my mother," Brittany said.

"Yeah mine too," Rachel agreed.

"That's scary," Topanga joked.

"So what do you guys wanna talk about?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. I just wanna get home," Brittany sighed.

"Me too," Topanaga agreed.

"Amen," Angela said.

"I don't. Not really," Rachel put in. Everyone looked at her.

"Why? Don't you miss being home? Oh right. Sorry," Angela stopped remembering her current situation.

"No it's ok. I just don't know how I'm gonna handle it," Rachel told her friend.

"Well, you know we'll help you," Topanga assured her.

"Yeah I know you will. And I know Tessa, Heather, and Jennifer will too. But none of you girls know what it's like," Rachel said.

"What do you mean? I've had guys break up with me before. I know how it feels," Brittany told her.

"Yeah. And Shawn and I broke up all the time in high school," Angela agreed. (A/N: did anyone else notice that?)

"And Cory and I had our share of break ups too," Topanga put in.

"Yeah but they didn't break up with you because of another guy, now did they?" Rachel asked.

"No, but I broke up with Cory because of another girl. Remember I told you about Lauren? It felt pretty bad too," Topanga reminded her.

"Yeah and Shawn and me broke up once because he thought we needed to see more people or something," Angela said.

"You're right. I guess I'm overreacting," Rachel realized.

"Rachel, you are not overreacting. Who knows, he never actually showed you the note, maybe he made up the note so he could break up with you because he was the one cheating on you," Brittany suggested.

"I doubt it, considering he read it to me and I remembered my ex boyfriend writing that exact one to me," Rachel told her. "And Jack would never do that. I know him. He wouldn't"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Brittany sighed.

"Yeah Jack wouldn't cheat on her. However, I am starting to wonder about Cory. I mean, I've never been gone this long before. Who knows what he could do in that time," Topanga said.

"Topanga, I have never seen a love stronger than yours and Cory's. He would never do that to you," Rachel objected.

"And I know how Eric can sometimes see other girls and think they're hot, ya know? I kind of wonder what he's been doing while we were gone," Brittany told them.

"Eric's a nice guy. He wouldn't either," Rachel defended him.

"That's ok. I'm starting to question my relationship with him anyway. He's not really my type anymore," Brittany admitted.

"Topanga, Brittany, Cory and Eric would not cheat on you two, ok?" Rachel said. Everyone looked at Angela, noticing she hasn't said anything about Shawn.

"What? I trust my man," she said when she realized everyone was waiting for her to say something.

"I guess you're right. We're overreacting. They wouldn't," Topanga finally realized.

"That's what I have been saying!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So, what do you wanna- what the heck was that?" Topanga yelled when she heard something loud.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it was coming from the hood of the car," Brittany told her.

"Oh, perfect time for it to break down," Angela said sarcastically.

"I'd better pull over and check it out," Topanga suggested slowing down. The other girls noticed Topanga was stopping so they stopped as well and got out of their cars. All the girls gathered around Topanga's car. She lifted the hood and smoke flew everywhere.

"Oh, that looks bad," Tessa said.

"I see that," Topanga told her. "What do I do now?"

"I don't know. I can't fit everyone back in my car. All my luggage is everywhere," Tessa told her.

"Neither can I. I have a small car as it is. Plus everything I brought on my trip," Jennifer agreed.

"Same here, sorry," Heather put in.

"That's ok. I understand," Topanga sighed. Suddenly a big van pulled over and a blonde guy about their age with blue eyes got out of it. All the girls stared at him with dreamy expressions.

"Angela, us two are married," Topanga noticed as she nudged her friend.

"Oh yeah. Damn it," Angela whispered. Topanga stared at her disbelievingly.

"You said you trusted Shawn, but should he be able to trust you?" Topanga asked.

"Oh come on, you know I love Shawn," Angela replied.

"Excuse me, do you girls need some help?" asked the blonde boy.

"Yes. My name is Topanga Matthews. My car broke down. Me and my friends Angela, Rachel and Brittany have no way of getting home," Topanga explained.

"Well, I could take you four. What about these three?" he asked.

"Oh. Uh-- my car broke down too," Tessa lied quickly.

"Yeah me too," Heather agreed.

"Same," Jennifer said quickly. Angela glared at them.

"How convenient. But I guess I can take you three too. What's the point in using four vehicles if everyone can fit in one?" the boy suggested.

"There isn't one," Tessa replied quickly.

"Well everyone, get your luggage. I'll put it in the back of the van. Then just get in," he told them. They obeyed. Once they were all in they began talking.

"I'm Nick Parker. This is Jennifer. Her car also broke down. I'm giving her a ride. Everyone's car seems to be breaking down tonight huh?" Nick realized.

"Yeah, guess so," Topanga said.

"Oh great, another Jennifer? I'm gonna get confused now," Brittany sighed.

"Oh, there's another Jennifer here? Well then you can call me Jenny," the Hispanic girl said.

"Ok. Well, I am Angela Mo- I mean Angela Hunter," Angela corrected herself. Topanga looked at her. "What? I used to be Angela Moore. Ok?" Topanga rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned away from her friend.

"I'm Rachel McGuire," Rachel said.

"I'm Brittany."

"Tessa."

"Heather."

"Jennifer."

"It's nice to meet you all," Jenny said.

"Yeah. So where are do you girls need to go?" Nick asked. Topanga gave him her address so he knew where to take her.

"Ok. I'll drop you all off first. Your house is on the way to Jenny's which is on the way to mine," Nick explained. "Once again, how convenient."

"Really? Where do you two live?" Topanga asked amazed. Nick told her his address and Jenny's address.

"Well, Jenny lives about twenty minutes away from us. And you live about an hour away," Topanga told him.

"I said on the way. I didn't say close by," Nick said.

"Well, I do want to thank you for the ride," Topanga told him.

"Oh, it's no problem," Nick replied.

"Well, when we get to my house, how about you an Jenny come inside for a while? I'd like you to meet everyone. Who knows, maybe we'll all become friends," Topanga suggested.

"Sure. I'd like that. What about you Jenny?" Nick asked.

"Ok," Jenny replied.

"Great," Nick said. They continued to drive down the streets of New York. Rachel was silently dreading returning home. She did not want to face Jack yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that is the last of the new characters. i promise. anyway-- i hope everyone liked that chappie. please RR!!


	10. Who's He?

A/N: hey everyone. sorry for not updating in a while. ok everyone listen up. i just got yet another flame. i am so tired of people telling me how bad this story is. ok, if u dont like it then dont read it. i know i shouldnt let flames bother me but a girl can only take so much. so if everyone really thinks it is that bad then tell me WITHOUT flaming me. if u want me to take it off tell me. if everyone hates this story so much i'll take it off. if not i'll leave it on. its up to u guys. let me know if u want me to continue with it or take it off because if people keep flaming me then i will have no choice but to take it off. i know u all probly think im overreacting like i did last time but i think u see my point too. so its up to u guys. until then, RR but PLEASE no flames!!

Jnf4ever: thanx. glad u like it. i only have Yahoo and MSN messenger. so it just depends on what u have. well keep reading!!

The Next Political Dynasty: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading!!

xxkatexx: i'm sorry u think it is bad. but since A PERSON is your friend, maybe u just think its bad because she told u to think its bad? hmm.......... well i am all for sticking up for your friend but come on. and my author's note was not a lie. my sis really is missing and my cousin really did die of leukemia. all that stuff really happened. im sorry if u dont believe me. i never said i wanted her to be afraid of me. im not afraid of her either. oh and just for the record-- i am not stuck on myself!

MikoHanyou152: thanx. i understand abt ur opinion thing. u will see later if Jack and Rachel get back together or not. keep reading!!

Kirby-Weasley: im glad u like it. but i am really sorry. i cant allow u to be in it because i already said no one else could be. im really sorry. i hope u understand and will keep reading anyway. hope ya understand. keep reading!!

Zero-0: thanx. glad u liked it. hope ya like this one!!

disclaimer: i dont own BMW and u should know the rest by now!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Shawn asked pacing around the living room of Cory and Topanga's house.

"What do you mean?" Cory asked his friend.

"I mean, it's been over five days and they are not back yet," Shawn replied. He stopped pacing. "What if they met some other guys. What if they forgot all about us and-"

"Shawn, there is no other guy. Ok? They'll be back. Why don't you just call the hotel they said they were staying at?" Cory suggested.

"Ok. Good idea," Shawn agreed going over to the phone. A few minutes later he came back into the living room.

"Well?" Cory asked.

"They're not there. That's all the clerk said. She said the rest was classified. See Cor? They aren't there because there's someone else!" Shawn exclaimed. Suddenly Eric and Jack walked in the door.

"Haven't ya ever heard of knocking?" Cory asked.

"Oh right. Knock knock?" Eric said knocking on the wall.

"That has got to be one of the many stupidest things you have ever done," Cory told his brother.

"Anyway, the girls aren't back yet are they?" Jack asked.

"Nope," Cory replied.

"Well, when they get back I need to have a long talk with Rachel about this whole note thing. I think I might have overreacted," Jack said.

"Ya think? You don't know when that note was even sent!" Eric told his friend.

"I know," Jack agreed.

"They won't be coming back anytime soon. I can guarantee that," Shawn said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. What do you know that I don't?" Eric asked.

"Everything," Shawn replied coldly, glaring at Eric.

"No seriously. Why do you think that?" Jack asked his brother seriously.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I mean, they're late. And they are late because there are other guys," Shawn explained.

"You, little brother, are crazy," Jack declared.

"Am I? Or is it really possible? Maybe that note you found was a cheat note. Cory, maybe Topanga found a new guy. A guy that has piercing blue eyes. Nice blond hair. A great personality. It's every girl's dream guy. What if Angela found a new guy? A guy more her type? And Eric, what if Brittany found a new guy? A guy that new the answer to two plus two. Or how to spell. A guy that doesn't go around accusing other guys of being jealous! Because I'm not jealous! You hear me! I am not jealous of you guys!" Shawn screamed at Eric. Everyone looked at Shawn surprised.

"Shawn, what's going on?" Cory asked.

"Nothing. You wouldn't understand," Shawn told him. He glared at Eric. Suddenly they heard a vehicle outside.

"Hey, does anyone know someone with a van?" Cory asked looking out the window.

"No. Hey, isn't that the girls?" Jack asked.

"And who are those other four girls?" Shawn asked.

"And that guy?" Cory added.

"Guy!" Shawn exclaimed. "Come on, get away from the window." A couple minutes later, Topanga, Angela, Brittany, and Rachel walked in followed by four girls and a guy that Cory, Shawn, Jack, and Eric had never seen before.

"Hey guys," Angela greeted.

"Cory, Shawn, Jack, Eric, this is Tessa, Heather, Jenny, and Jennifer," Brittany introduced.

"And this," Topanga started, putting her hand on Nick's shoulder, "is Nick Parker."

"That's the blond guy with piercing blue eyes!" Cory exclaimed. Cory, Shawn, Jack, and Eric stared at Nick wondering why he was with the girls.

"Uh, guys are you all right?" Angela asked.

"Guys?" Topanga asked. "Aren't you gonna talk to us?"

"Why would we? See Cor, I told you there was another guy. Come on," Shawn said. He, Cory, Jack, and Eric left Cory and Topanga's house leaving the girls there wondering how they are gonna get the guys to believe that they are just friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and there's that chapter. so what did u think? will the guys listen to the girls? how will the girls convince them that they are just friends? will things be ok between Shawn and Eric? keep reading to find out. RR!!


	11. A Happy Ending

A/N: here is the next chappie. RR!!

Crazyangel800: thanx. glad u like it. keep reading!!

SiRiUsBlAcKfAn4eVa: your welcome. and it was no problem. keep reading!!

SunRise19: for ur review on chapter 9 i know they wouldnt get into a car with a guy but its the only way i could fit him into the story. for ur review on chapter 10 what up with eric and shawn was explained in i think chapter eight. read that and it will be explained. about my sister--- i will email u abt her because i dont want to post it here. i know i shouldnt let flamers bother me. i understand abt ur PC. just update it when u can. i appreciate that. anyway--- glad u like. keep reading!!

samora sucks: arent u done trying to make me feel bad yet? cuz its not working! u have already flamed me once--- why are u doing it a second time? and u really need to get a life if u just go around quoting little paragraphs out of peoples bios. and FYI--- that fic i was talking abt was my first fic of BMW b4 i tried this one. yeah what u do is unacceptable. it's not constructive criticism, it is a flame! yeah i'm sure u do give good reviews, uh huh, sure. right. if u say so. btw that was sarcastic. u know what? i'm just gonna stop there because i know if i go any further, i will go all crazy on ya like i did b4, because i know that u r A PERSON. so im just gonna stop here b4 i start acting towards u like u act towards me.

Jnf4ever: thanx. yeah i'll keep writing it. keep reading!!

disclaimer: i do not own Boy Meets World!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel terrible," Topanga said. She was sitting on a chair with her face in her hands thinking about what had happened.

"I know, so do I," Angela agreed.

"I'm sorry if those guys got mad at you because of me," Nick told them.

"No, it's not your fault. We should have known they would react that way," Topanga replied.

"Well, we could do one of two things, we could sit here and wait for them to come home, or we could go and find them at the one place they would be," Angela said.

--------

"You know, I am so glad they built a Chubbie's in New York," Eric announced.

"Yeah me too. Otherwise, we wouldn't have anywhere else to go in a time like this," Jack agreed.

"I know what you mean. Back in Philadelphia, I would always come here when Topanga and I broke up," Cory said. His face suddenly got scrunched up and his eyes became red.

"Here we go again," Shawn sighed handing Cory a napkin.

"TOPANGA!!!" Cory cried making everyone look at him.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a guy cry over his girlfriend before?" Shawn asked the people. "Don't look at him. Eat, you heartless people." Everyone turned their attention away from Cory who had stopped crying.

"Well, I guess we could do one out of two things. We could sit here and hope that they look for us here, or we could go back to my place and find them still sitting on the furniture looking miserable," Cory suggested.

"I think we'd have a better chance of finding them if we went back to your place, Cor," Shawn said.

"Ok. So let's go," Cory replied. The guys got up to go back to Cory's house.

---------

"When did they build a Chubbie's in New York?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, but the guys knew about it and I bet anything they are here," Angela replied.

"Me too. Let's go," Topanga said. She reached for the door handle when it was suddenly pushed open from the inside. Standing there was Cory, Shawn, Eric, and Jack.

"Cor, maybe we should have gone with your first plan," Shawn said.

"Girls! And guy. What are you all doing here?" Cory asked.

"Looking for you," Topanga replied.

"Well, may we speak with the gentleman of whom you brought with you?" Cory asked.

"Cory, you did that freaky accent. Don't try anything," Topanga warned.

"Ah, don't worry a thing about that," Cory replied. "Come, Nick." Nick went with the other four guys out of the girls' earshot.

"Look you guys, I'm sorry if you're mad at the girls because of me," Nick apologized.

"Look, Nick. These are our girls. We trust them. It's the sleazy guys on the streets that we don't trust. You didn't try anything on them, did you?" Shawn asked suspiciously.

"No. I would never think of that," Nick replied.

"Ok. Good," Cory sighed.

"So, are we cool?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," Cory replied.

"Good, 'cause I wanna get back there and talk to the girls. I kinda got a thing for that Angela," Nick said.

"Hey, that's my wife," Shawn replied.

"Your wife?!?!" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Shawn replied.

"How about Topanga?" Nick asked.

"You mean _my_ wife?" Cory asked.

"Your wife?" Nick asked. Cory nodded. "Brittany?"

"My girlfriend," Eric said.

"Rachel?" Nick asked.

"My ex- girlfriend who I am planning on getting back. In other words, don't touch her," Jack said.

"Are any of these girls free?" Nick asked exasperated. Suddenly Brittany walked up to Eric.

"Eric, I wanna break up with you. You're just not my type anymore," she said. She turned and walked away. The guys looked at Eric.

"Ok, that's cool," Eric said. Then he looked over at the girls. "Hmm, hey Heather!" Eric walked over to Heather.

"Well, he's back to normal," Shawn said.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "I gotta go talk to Rachel."

"Look, guys, I didn't know Angela and Topanga were your wives," Nick told Cory and Shawn.

"No, that's ok," Shawn said.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Cory replied.

"Ok. I'm gonna go talk with Brittany, Tessa, Jenny, and Jennifer. See if I like any of them," Nick said walking away.

"He reminds me of Eric," Shawn said.

"Yeah, me too," Cory agreed.

"That's scary," Shawn said.

"Very," Cory agreed. Just then, Topanga and Angela walked up to Shawn and Cory.

"Cory, can I talk to you?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, of course," Cory replied.

"Shawn, we need to talk," Angela told him.

"I know," Shawn agreed.

---------CORY AND TOPANGA----------

"Look, Cory, I am sorry about Nick. I didn't mean for it to come across that I liked him. There is no other guy for me," Topanga told him.

"Well, I had a chat with young Nicholas, I think we understand each other all right," Cory said.

"Cory Matthews, what did you say to him?" Topanga demanded.

"Ooh, nothing," Cory replied.

"Don't make me call you by your real name," Topanga threatened.

"How did you know my first name was really Cornelius?" Cory asked.

"I didn't. You just told me," Topanga said laughing.

"Oh. Well, actually, I just told Nick that I trust my girl and that it's cool between us. You know," Cory said.

"Ok. Well, as long as you didn't get out of control," Topanga said.

"I didn't," Cory assured her.

"Good," Topanga replied. The two kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cory said.

---------SHAWN AND ANGELA---------

"They are so cute together," Shawn muttered staring at Cory and Topanga.

"Yeah. they are. But let's talk about us," Angela said.

"Ok. I'm sorry I assumed that Nick was some other guy you found, you know. And I guess I was a little paranoid. Sorry," Shawn apologized.

"That's ok. I probably would have reacted the same way if you had brought home another girl. But I'm sorry for making it look that way," Angela said.

"That's ok. I overreacted," Shawn told her.

"Well, as long as we're ok now," Angela said.

"Yeah. I love you," Shawn told her.

"I love you too," Angela replied. The two kissed.

---------CORY AND TOPANGA---------

"They are so cute together," Cory said looking at Shawn and Angela.

"Yeah," Topanga agreed. Shawn and Angela walked over to Cory and Topanga and the four started talking. Then, Eric walked to Shawn.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked him.

"We need to talk," Eric replied.

"Fine," Shawn said.

"Alone. Come on," Eric told him. Shawn and Eric waked away from everyone else.

"What? You made it pretty clear what you think of me," Shawn said.

"Shawn, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to say that. It was unacceptable and uncalled for. Do you forgive me? You have no reason to be jealous. Jack's a great guy," Eric told him.

"Well, ok. Yeah I forgive you," Shawn replied.

"Good," Eric said. Eric and Shawn walked back over to Cory, Topanga, and Angela.

"So are you guys ok now?" Cory asked.

"Yeah," Shawn replied.

"Good," Cory sighed.

--RACHEL, BRITTANY, JENNIFER, JENNY, TESSA, AND NICK--

"Well, Eric asked me out, but I turned him down. He's just not really my type," Heather explained.

"Eric is a great guy," Rachel told her.

"I know. I told him we could be friends," Heather replied.

"Ok, good," Rachel said. Just then, Jack walked over to Rachel.

"Rach, we need to talk, alone," Jack said.

"I know," Rachel agreed. The two walked away from the rest.

"Rachel, I know I overreacted about the note," Jack told her.

"Yes you did. That note was from my ex- boyfriend. Remember the day we met? When I left him? That's the guy it was from. But he gave it to me way before that day. I thought I had lost it. Then you found it. He wrote it before we broke up," Rachel explained.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so fast," Jack said.

"Oh, that's ok," Rachel replied.

"So, what do you say we take a walk. There's something I've been wanting to ask you," Jack said.

"Ok," Rachel agreed. The two started walking.

----------CORY, TOPANGA, SHAWN, AND ANGELA----------

"Do you think he's gonna ask her now?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Shawn replied.

"Ask her what?" Topanga asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Shawn replied.

---------JACK AND RACHEL---------

"Jack, why did you bring me out here?" Rachel asked. They were at Central Park. It was beautiful at night.

"You'll see," Jack told her. They kept walking until they came to a clearing. The clearing had many flowers and plants and you could see nothing but stars if you looked up. It was beautiful.

"Jack, this place is beautiful," Rachel said in awe.

"I know. Rachel, there is something I want to ask you," Jack started.

"Sure, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I love you. I have always loved you, and I always will. My love for you is just as strong as Cory's love is for Topanga. Maybe stronger. What I'm trying to say is that I love you so much that I want to know," Jack started. He got down on one knee. "Rachel McGuire, will you marry me?" Jack took out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with many diamonds surrounding one big diamond in the middle.

"Jack, I- I just, oh. Jack I can't," Rachel stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I can't marry you. I'm sorry," Rachel replied.

"Yeah, so am I." Jack stood up and closed the box. "I hope you know what you just did to me, Rachel McGuire. I thought you said it was ok between us."

"Jack, I meant we could be friends. I'm sorry. The ring was beautiful as was your proposal, but I just can't marry you. I hope you're not mad at me," Rachel said.

"I'm not. We can be friends," Jack told her.

"Good," Rachel replied. The two hugged.

"How about friends with benefits?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Jack!" Rachel laughed hitting his arm.

"Ok, ok. Let's just go back to the rest," Jack suggested.

"Ok," Rachel agreed.

--------EVERYONE ELSE-------

"When do you think they'll be back?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, but they've been gone an awfully long time," Topanga replied.

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon," Shawn assured them.

"How do you know that?" Tessa asked.

"Trust me," Shawn replied. Jack and Rachel walked back and came up to them.

"So?" Cory mouthed to Jack. He shook his head.

"Jack? Can I talk to you, alone?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure I guess," Jack replied. Jack and Jennifer walked away from everyone else.

"Look, I understand how you feel about being single. I feel the same way. So what do you say we feel terrible together?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" Jack asked.

"Yep," Jennifer replied.

"Then sure. I'd love to. But not too serious right now," Jack replied.

"I understand," Jennifer said.

"Well, let's go back to the rest," Jack suggested.

"Ok," Jennifer agreed. The two walked back over to everyone else.

"So what's up between you two?" Tessa asked.

"Nothing serious right now," Jennifer told her.

"Well, Jack, it's nice to see that you've moved on so easily," Rachel told him.

"Rachel, we broke up. Meaning we can see other people," Jack said.

"I know. But we only broke up like fifteen minutes ago!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, you can see other people too," Jack told her.

"I know. But I don't want to right now," Rachel replied.

"Well, are we still friends?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah I guess," Rachel replied.

"Well, now you two are taken care of," Shawn said suddenly.

"About time, too," Eric put in.

"Hey, at least I have a girlfriend now," Jack told him.

"I can get one," Eric said. "Hey Tessa can I talk to you?" Eric and Tessa walked off together.

"That guy just moves from one girl to the next, doesn't he?" Cory asked.

"Yeah he does," Topanga replied.

"So, Tessa, how would you like to go out sometime?" Eric asked.

"Uh, Eric, we live in completely different cities," Tessa told him.

"I don't care. I can come to a different city. Yes or no," Eric said.

"Sure," Tessa replied.

"Yes!" Eric exclaimed. "See. I got a girlfriend now too, Jack."

"Well, me and Angela are together. Cory and Topanga. Jack and Jennifer. And now Eric and Tessa," Shawn said.

"Hey Brittany, would you like to go out sometime?" Nick asked when he was sure no one was listening.

"Sure," Brittany replied.

"Oh, I think we just got another couple," Jenny announced.

"Jenny!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Sorry," Jenny said.

"That's ok," Brittany replied.

"Ok, so now let me redo this. Me and Angela. Cory and Topanga. Jack and Jennifer. Eric and Tessa. And now Nick and Brittany," Shawn said.

"Yep," Nick replied.

"Ok," Shawn sighed.

"Well, it looks like us three are the single ones," Rachel said to Heather and Jenny.

"Speak for yourself. I have a boyfriend back home," Heather told her.

"Me too," Jenny put in. "You're the only single one around here, Rachel."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, well. I have a boyfriend back home, if I ever get back home!" Jenny raised her voice at Nick.

"Oh, right, sorry. Ok. Tessa, Heather, Jennifer, Jenny, I'll take you all back home now," Nick said.

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow about the whole dating thing," Jennifer said to Jack before walking over to Nick's van.

"Yeah I'll call you tomorrow too, Eric," Tessa said.

"You do that," Eric said. Tessa, Jenny, Jennifer, and Heather got into the van.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow, too," Nick told Brittany.

"Ok," Brittany agreed. Nick got into the driver's seat and drove away.

"Well, I'd better get home now," Rachel said.

"Yeah, me too," Brittany agreed.

"All right, see ya tomorrow, probably," Topanga told them. Brittany and Rachel walked away to go to their houses.

"So, now that this whole thing is over, you wanna go into Chubbie's and get something to eat?" Cory asked the other three.

"Sure," Topanga replied.

"Shawn, Angela?" Cory asked.

"Yeah we're coming," Angela replied. The four walked into Chubbie's together. Just the four of them. Together. Just the way it should be.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well there is the end. sorry it was so long. i might write a sequel. if everyone wants one. let me know and if u guys want it i will write it. well i hope u liked this one. please RR but no flames!!


End file.
